gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Field of Fire
"The Field of Fire" is part of the Complete Guide to Westeros, a special feature from Game of Thrones: The Complete First Season. It is narrated by Harry Lloyd as Prince Viserys Targaryen and Richard Madden as Robb Stark. Synopsis Viserys Targaryen Viserys Targaryen reflects on the victory which secured Aegon I Targaryen's domination of the Seven Kingdoms. Robb Stark Robb Stark recalls how Aegon the Conqueror forced the lords of Westeros into submission with his brutal victory on the Field of Fire. Viserys Targaryen's perspective Viserys Targaryen: ''The days of the Andals were numbered. One by one, their so-called kings were bending the knee or facing the wrath of Aegon Targaryen. Aegon of Old Valyria, Aegon, who was "blood of the dragon."'' After defeating the ironmen at Harrenhal and slaying the last of the Storm Kings, Aegon and his sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya, set their sights on other prizes. The gold mines of the Rock and the fertile lands of the Reach. ''King'''' Loren Lannister of the Rock and King Mern Gardener of the Reach foolishly thought their combined armies could beat back the Targaryen host. '' They rode forth together, their proud banners flapping in the wind, and faced off against Aegon in a vast golden field of wheat. The two kings commanded a massive force of nearly sixty thousand and it appeared the day was theirs. Until Aegon unleashed all three of his dragons, for the first and only time. Each beast was named after the Valyrian gods of Aegon's forefathers. '' ''Visenya rode Vhagar, whose fiery breath could melt armor. Rhaenys rode Meraxes, whose jaws were big enough to swallow a horse whole. The greatest of all was Balerion the Black Dread, with fire dark as night and wings so huge, whole towns were covered in shadow when he flew overhead. This magnificent creature was ridden by Aegon himself. Four thousand men were bathed in glorious dragonflame that day, on what came to be known as the Field of Fire. King Mern was among the dead, and House Gardener died with him. '' ''His stewards, the Tyrells, surrendered his ancestral stronghold of Highgarden to Aegon and were appointed Lords Paramount of the Reach and Wardens of the South. '' ''When Loren Lannister witnessed Mern's fate, he wisely bent the knee. Aegon spared Loren's life, and the Lannisters were made Lords Paramount of the Westerlands and Wardens of the West. After his triumph on the Field of Fire, Aegon's conquest was assured. In a short time, the so-called Seven Kingdoms were melted down in the heat of the dragons' flame and transformed into a single realm. '' ''Aegon would forever be known as Aegon the Conqueror. Appearances Characters * King Aegon I Targaryen, the "Conquerer" * King Argilac Durrandon, the "Arrogant" (indirectly mentioned) * Queen Visenya Targaryen * Queen Rhaenys Targaryen * King/Lord Loren Lannister * King Mern Gardener * Vhagar * Meraxes * Balerion Noble Houses * House Targaryen * House Lannister * House Gardener * House Tyrell (mentioned) Locations *Old Valyria *Kingdom of the River and the Hills **Harrenhal (mentioned) *Kingdom of the Rock *Kingdom of the Reach **Highgarden (mentioned) Events * War of Conquest ** Field of Fire Cultures *Andals *Ironmen (mentioned) Titles *Storm King *King of the Rock *King of the Reach *Steward *Lord Paramount of the Reach *Warden of the South *Lord Paramount of the Westerlands *Warden of the West Miscellaneous *Dragons Robb Stark's perspective Robb Stark: The ascension of Aegon Targaryen was confirmed; and the fate of the Seven Kingdoms, sealed, on the Field of Fire. Kings Loren Lannister of the Rock and Mern Gardener of the Reach stood against Aegon's invasion. They commanded a united force of 600 banners, 5,000 mounted knights and 50,000 men-at-arms. Aegon's host was vastly outnumbered, and when the army of the two kings charged, the invaders turned heel and ran. But Andal might was no match for dragonflame. When Aegon unleashed all three of his dragons, 4,000 souls were horrendously burned alive on the battlefield, King Mern among them. Realizing all hope was lost, King Loren surrendered. The Starks of Winterfell had no intention of submitting to Targaryen rule. They had reigned as Kings in the North since the days of the First Men, and were determined to resist the Targaryen invaders, just as they had resisted the Andals thousands of years before. King Torrhen Stark led his army to the Red Fork just east of Riverrun, hoping to succeed where Loren and Mern had failed. But when Torrhen saw the size of Aegon's now mighty host along with his monstrous dragons, he knew he couldn't subject his followers to the horror of another field of fire. He bent the knee, and swore fealty to Aegon, who allowed the Starks to maintain their lordship over the region as Lords Paramount and Wardens of the North. Without question, Torrhen Stark saved thousands of lives that day. He was ever after known as "the King Who Knelt". Appearances Characters * King/Lord Loren Lannister * King Mern Gardener * King Aegon I Targaryen, the "Conquerer" * Queen Visenya Targaryen * Queen Rhaenys Targaryen * King/Lord Torrhen Stark, the "King Who Knelt" Noble Houses * House Lannister * House Gardener * House Stark * House Targaryen Locations *Kingdom of the Reach *Riverlands **Red Fork (mentioned) **Riverrun (mentioned) Events * War of Conquest ** Field of Fire Cultures *Andals *First Men Titles *King of the Rock *King of the Reach *King in the North *Lord Paramount of the North *Warden of the North Miscellaneous *Dragons de:Das Feuerfeld (Gesamtführer durch Westeros) pt-br:O Campo de Fogo (Guia Completo para Westeros) fr:La Bataille du Champ de Feu (Histoires & Traditions) Category:Histories & Lore Category:Battles